


Little Siblings can be a Distraction

by AnotherWorld3111



Series: Wincest Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Daddy Kink, Dom Sam Winchester, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Smut, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Just smut. Pure, wincest smut, where Sam absolutely ravishes Dean. Read the tags, y'all.





	Little Siblings can be a Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> what. the. fuck. i was going through my list of docs because i suddenly realized i actually did have some unfinished businesses, and then I came across this??? Idefk if its finished but?? here ya guys go??   
> lmfao i also have no fucking idea if i already posted this, so if you guys are like ?? why is aw3111 posting the same thing twice??? pleeeaase lmk so i can just delete this and not freak out wondering wtf is going on??  
> anyway, read on ya wincest shippers

“Someone’s in the mood tonight.” Dean said with a hum, his beer swirling in its bottle as he swayed in Sam’s hold.

Sam smiled, his arms tightening around Dean’s slim hips, tugging his brother ever closer as he pressed a kiss at the base of Dean’s neck. “Maybe I just like seeing you like this.”

Dean huffed, even as he pressed into his brother’s hold anyway, his back warm against Sam’s chest. “Caught off guard?”

“Happy.” Sam corrected. “Carefree.”

“Drunk.” 

“Drunk,” Sam accepted with a small laugh. He took the bottle from Dean, only to take a sip from it himself, before he was setting it on the table by Dean’s tools. His free hand wandered down, fingers trailing Dean’s bare legs before meeting the frayed hemline of the short shorts Dean pulled out of god knows where. Dean shivered. 

“Yeah,” He let his head fall back against Sam’s shoulder. “Definitely in the mood.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Sam said, bending his head down to whisper the words directly into Dean’s ear. 

A hand came flying back to latch itself firmly onto Sam’s hair, holding his head in place. “Hell no.” 

Sam grinned. Before Dean could comprehend what was going on, Sam was spinning Dean around, lifting him with ease. Immediately, as if on instinct, Dean jumped, wrapping his legs around his brother’s waist. “I should probably finish Baby’s tune up…” But there wasn’t any real focus in Dean’s words, and Sam supposed his big brother being too busy biting at Sam’s jawline would do that.

“She’ll still be here when we’re done.” With that, he started walking, exiting the garage and carrying Dean all the way to the bedroom. No matter how much his older brother would worry about Sam’s back, thinly veiled concern under the guise of teasing, Sam would never admit to sore limbs or creaking bones, not when Dean made that noise every single damn time Sam threw him on their bed.

Which, just like right now, as he bounced on the bed, pupils blown, mouth open in a gasp. Peeling off his t-shirt, Sam climbed onto the bed, swiftly latching his lips to Dean’s even as he popped the button on Dean’s shirt, working it down. The moment it was at Dean’s knees and out of Sam’s reach - not unless he stopped kissing Dean, the idea at the moment frankly unfathomable - Dean writhed, twisting and kicking until he was completely bared. His brother hadn’t even been wearing anything else under the shorts, so when Sam reached down, he was more than pleasantly surprised to find his hand making immediate contact with Dean’s cock. 

Dean groaned. “You’re gonna have to move a lot faster than that if you don’t this to end too soon.” He said, looking pointedly down at Sam’s pants. 

“Right,” Breathing harshly through his nose, Sam pushed himself up on one hand, his other hand - regrettably - letting go of Dean’s cock to work at his belt, quickly snapping it open far enough to push down his legs, his feet kicking at it relentlessly until it fell off the bed. 

Now, he was completely naked, but Dean wasn’t. Yet Dean was far more faster to rectify that, pulling his shirt off in one smooth motion. 

If Sam hadn’t been at full mast already, his cock would have surely jumped to attention at the sight in front of him. All laid out, naked, and ready for his brother to do as he wished…

Sam’s mouth watered.

So it was only natural that he lowered himself, and, pushing Dean’s legs further apart, he put his mouth to Dean’s hole. He knew his brother would jump, and expecting it, he had a hand readily pushing down on Dean’s hipbone, holding him to the bed. Unable to arch off the bed like Sam knew his brother could, Dean let out a moan instead, tightening his thighs around Sam’s head as his hands flew to Sam’s hair. Fingers grabbing onto Sam’s hair, he held on for dear life as Sam circled his tongue around Dean’s hole, getting his brother nice and wet before he bothered to push his tongue in, the firm muscle squeezing past Dean’s tight rim. 

Dean whimpered.

Trapped where he was, surrounding by the smell and feel of his brother, Sam’s surroundings slipped away, time practically becoming non existent as he worked his tongue in and out of his brother. Guided only by Dean’s hands on his head, he could tell the moment Dean was close, hands gripping painfully tight as a warning. Ignoring it, Sam jabbed his tongue in with vengeance, once, twice--

Dean came, shouting as his back arched, despite Sam’s hold, right off the bed. And that was when Sam rose by a margin, pulling his tongue out - only to swiftly replace it with his thumb - as he started licking at the base of Dean’s cock to the tip instead, milking him through his orgasm.

When he finally finished, heaving chest splattered with come, Sam crawled back up, scooping up the come as he pressed a kiss to the corner of Dean’s lips. He held his hand to Dean’s mouth, and though visibly tired, Dean craned his neck far enough to lap up his come from Sam’s hand, licking and sucking until all the come from Sam’s hand was replaced with spit. 

Dean sighed. “You’re not done?” He asked. His eyes had closed, but he managed to pry them open to peer sleepily at Sam, blinking tiredly. Sam knew that even as a bottom, his brother could be an absolute sex god, but lately, old age had started to take its toll on Dean, in that he was usually done after he came once.

Even if Sam wasn’t. But he had long since learned that they could still make it work.

“You don’t worry about that,” Sam muttered. His hand crept down again, between Dean’s balls to push his thumb back into Dean, and for all his lethargy, Dean’s legs still managed to widen just a little further, giving Sam more space to settle in the gap between them. Leaning forward, he kissed his brother, the taste of Dean’s come still sharp and tangy as he pushed his tongue against Dean’s. Knowing his brother was sufficiently distracted, Sam reached over, pulling the drawer of the nightstand open to fetch its sole content, easy to grab due to Sam’s cleaning session earlier in the day for this specific reason. Tongue playfully fighting with his brother’s, Sam trailed his fingers over Dean’s arms. He gathered Dean’s arms above his head, careful to keep what was in his hand from touching Dean’s skin. Dean was panting into his mouth by the time his arms were stretched, and so being sufficiently distracted, Sam grabbed onto Dean’s wrists -- and swiftly tied them to his headboard. 

“What the--” Dean broke the kiss, leaning back and twisting his head to look at his hands. His eyebrows raised. 

“I told you you don’t have to worry about anything.” As if Dean even needed the reminder, Sam pointedly bucked his hips, his cock rubbing against Dean’s flaccid one. It was valiantly trying to rise again, though, especially as Sam started pressing kisses to Dean’s neck without faltering. “And I intend to fulfill that.” 

With an inhale that managed to sound high pitched, Dean collapsed back onto the bed, the muscles on his neck tensing before he managed to bring himself to relax. “Good boy.”

Dean gasped. His eyes flew open, fixating on Sam’s as his hips bucked, and -- yep. Sam knew for sure that if it had been physically possible, his brother would have been for sure ready to burst again.

Sam grinned, knowing he looked every bit of the predator he was at that moment as he lifted himself up to look down at his big brother, Dean’s arms straining against his binds causing the muscles to stand out. “You like that, baby boy? Like it when you’re being a good little boy for daddy?” 

Dean’s head went flying back, his back arching as he wrapped his legs around Sam’s hips. “ _ Sammy.” _

_ “ _ Nuh uh,” Sam shook his head, hands going down to clutch at Dean’s hips. “Who am I?” Dean bit his lip. Sam guessed he was meaning to come across as coy, but the desperation was clearly outweighing everything, even as Dean for some reason held back.

“Who. Am.  _ I?”  _ His fingers dug into Dean’s hips, strong enough that he knew there would be bruises there later. 

“D-Daddy.” Dean gasped out, and then he visually gave in, legs tightening around Sam’s hips even as he still twisted and writhed in his bonds. His wrists were already starting to chafe, and Sam’s mouth started to water at the thought of being able to lick at the tender skin later. “ _ Daddy.”  _ His voice was so high pitched it was essentially a keen, and had Sam quickly not grabbed the base of his cock then, he would have surely come before he was inside of his brother. 

“Good boy,” Sam crooned, bending down to press a kiss to Dean’s brow. Letting go of his cock, he pushed his thumb back against Dean’s hole, pressing it in. “Good boy.”

Dean whimpered as Sam’s thumb went in easily, practically swallowed up by his body. Thrusting it in a few times, he pulled out, only to replace it with his pointer and middle finger both. Circling the rim at first, he was more gentle this time, pressing until his fingers disappeared into Dean’s warmth, before he started actively stretching Dean.

Dean went berserk. Practically thrashing in his bonds, his hips kept bucking downwards, as if he could take in Sam’s fingers faster, even as his face contorted into a pained grimace. Clearly overstimulated, Sam nudged Dean’s cheek with his nose, trying to distract his brother from the pain. “It’s okay, big boy. You’re being such a good boy for daddy, aren’t you?” 

Dean absently nodded, still whimpering. He had his mouth clenched tight though, clearly at least still trying to fight off the noises escaping him, despite failing. Not that Sam minded one bit. 

Which is why, instead of taking his time with the third finger, Sam pushed his cock in instead. 

Dean groaned, chest pressing against Sam’s as his back arched off the bed. 

Moaning himself, Sam panted heavily into Dean’s mouth. He entered his brother in one long, languid thrust, but now that he was in, he had to pause, taking a few deep breaths before he came too early. 

He wasn’t done with his big brother just yet. 

“M-move,” Dean said with a whimper. His cheeks were flushed, sweat matting his hair. He looked kind of deranged, and Sam was loving every bit of it, knowing that it was because of him that his usually composed brother was looking this broken. 

Sam inhaled deeply. Let it out. Pulled his hips back. And slammed it back in. 

Dean yelled, his head practically digging back into the pillow as he thrashed. It didn’t take long for Sam to pick up the pace, relentlessly slamming into Dean, feeling his orgasm pooling in his gut, ready to spill at any moment. Heat cresting within him, sweat pooling between his shoulder blades as he held himself slightly above Dean, he twisted himself just as he pushed in, trying to still keep contact with Dean’s lips, when Dean gasped instead, frozen. 

Ah, right. Prostate.

Sam could feel the tremors running through Dean’s thighs, and a glance down showed that for all Dean was still limp, his cock was still weeping, unable to rise further than a half mast.

“C’mon, baby boy.” Sam whispered. “Think you can come again for daddy?” 

Dean groaned. His eyes closed, but not before a tear slipped free. Sam kissed it away. Being so close to Dean, it was easy to hear the words that barely escaped Dean’s mouth. “C-can’t… too much, daddy.”

His words were barely more than just a breath of air against Sam’s face, which made Sam relent all the more faster, even though he knew that this was probably way more than Dean could take. Being reduced to a loud mess was one thing, but barely being able to emit any noises after that?

It was the best level, in Sam’s opinion.


End file.
